


Bonfire

by Immortalnite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I just really wanted it written, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Tyler and Blurryface worked out the issues with sharing a body, Blurry thinks it might be time they worked out sharing other things, too.</p>
<p>Based off of PastelMess's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058"><span class="u">Light a Match and All I'll See is You</span></a>. Not strictly necessary to understanding it, I guess, but I would strongly recommend you read it anyway because it's bloody fantastic. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



> I just wanted Blurry and Josh to do something. That's all. Sorry if this is shitty, it's been a while.

"Joooooosh." Tyler's sing-song voice called out of his bedroom. He paused in the middle of the hallway, debating. He had been planning to go talk to Mikey about a surprise birthday party for Gerard, but...

"Jooooooshuaaaaaaaaaa."

Apparently Gerard's party would have to wait.

Josh walked into his room, finding his very attractive, very shirtless boyfriend lying on his bed and flipping one of his drumsticks up into the air. His head snapped up when Josh closed the door and he set the drumstick down. Getting up, he ducked past Josh and locked the door before spinning on his heel and pushing Josh none too gently into the wall.

"Tyler, wha-"

"Surprise!" Tyler's eyes were bright red. "He told you I was going to want a turn, didn't he?"

"Blurry, I-"

Tyler's eyes turned dark for a moment. "Just say stop and I'll take over again if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"I'll be fi-"

"Shh, Tyler, even if I could kill him, I wouldn't." Blurry's eyes came back.

"Guys pl-"

"I'm not worried about you killing him, I'm just saying don't be too rough with him." Tyler's eyes.

"Stop being such a mother hen, bloody hell." Blurry's eyes.

"I'm not a mother hen, you just have a well deserved reputation for being naughty." Tyler's eyes.

"Oh, I'm gonna be _naughty_." Blurry's eyes.

"Well, don't-"

Josh stepped forward and cut off the conversation by kissing him. At first Tyler was surprised and the kiss was soft and sweet, but then Blurry jumped back in control, unwilling to miss out on his turn.

Josh's back hit the wall and his shirt was quite literally ripped off him. He whined a little about that and felt Blurry smile against his mouth. He lightly tugged at Blurry's hair and got a growl. Nails dug into his sides as Blurry left little bite marks underneath his jaw.

"They're gonna see those." Josh stuttered out, making a faint attempt to pull away.

Blurry's hands slid to his waist and pulled their bodies together. "That's kind of the idea, Joshie." Teeth scraped across his pulse point and Josh abruptly forgot what he had been complaining about. Something firm pressed into his thigh and then there was a hand sliding the zipper down on his jeans. His hips stuttered forward and his legs went a little weak. The hand started to work his jeans and boxers down off his hips and let them puddle on the floor by his feet. Then he was being walked backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and Blurry shoved him down on it. Blurry gathered his wrists above his head, swiftly zip-tying them to the headboard before Josh could think to move.

"Hmm, Tyler did something like this with you once, right? Thought it looked kinda fun." Blurry was straddling his hips, looking down at him with red eyes that were both very superior and very sexy. Josh's eyes slid down to the red skinny jeans that Blurry was- very unfairly- still wearing and wondered which one of them got dressed this morning because _fuck_ they left very little to the imagination.

"Eyes are up here, sweetheart." Blurry laughed and pressed his hands to Josh's chest, leaning over him close enough that he could feel his heat down his entire body. If he hadn't been hard enough before, well, now he was.

Blurry bit down on Josh's lip hard, drawing blood and a small cry from the man beneath him, then swept his tongue over the damage and pushed it into Josh's mouth for a kiss that tasted of metal. He dragged their mouths together sloppily, half ragged breaths and half teeth. His toes curled into the bedsheets and he felt his temperature spike before he quickly shoved it back down. He tried to rock his hips up, going for anything at all that might get him some blessed friction, but Blurry's body arched up almost immediately, out of reach.

"Ah-ah, Josh, be a good boy." Blurry ran his fingers through Josh's hair, thoroughly mussing it, then reached over to grab something off the dresser. He sat back, still hovering over Josh's hips. He ran a curious gaze down Josh's body and smirked.

"Turn over for me, love?" Blurry grinned. Josh frowned but struggled to do it anyway. Turning forced his hands to cross and left him awkwardly hunched over the bed with no real way to hold himself up. He felt a leg push itself in between his thigh and then Blurry was leaning over him again, his chest pressed into Josh's back. Blurry looped an arm around his waist and used his other arm to brace them both.

Blurry unhooked his arm from around Josh and cut one of his hands free of the zip ties. Josh quickly brought it down to balance himself and Blurry's fingers threaded in his hair, pulling his head back.

"Move that arm and you'll fall, flame boy." Teeth scraped at his earlobe and then Blurry's weight lifted off his back, the bed dipping down as he once again settled behind Josh.

A cold finger slid along his skin before pressing into him and Josh tensed involuntarily at the feeling. He had to force his body temperature to go back down when a second and third finger were pushed in a little sooner than they probably should have been.

"Someone's eager." Josh muttered.

"What's that? Do you have a complaint about how I'm fucking you? Want me to stop?" The fingers in him crooked and Josh had to bite back a choked sob at the pleasure that struck through him. Blurry pushed them in at the perfect angle to hit his prostate every time until Josh's arm was shaking and he felt boneless. Then he just _stopped_.

"What's that? You want my dick? I can't hear you, Joshua, you'd better speak up." Blurry teased.

"Fuck you." Josh groaned.

"Actually, I'm going to fuck you, but that's close, I guess. Try again." He felt Blurry press himself along the line of his spine, and felt the warm weight of his dick against his ass. He could practically hear the grin on his face as Blurry pulled his head back to roughly kiss him. Blurry pulled away and there was a loud snap as his hand connected with skin. Josh jolted and let out an embarrassing squeak, his butt stinging. Blurry's chest shook with laughter.

"God, you're so cute. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." His voice dropped in pitch. "There's a lot I'd like to do to you, but I need you to co-operate with me, yeah? So be a good boy and tell me what you want."

"Fuck me. Hard. Please, Blurry." Josh's voice cracked on Blurry's name and there was a quiet "fuck" from behind him before a hand gripped his hip with bruising force and Blurry pushed into him quickly, going all the way in.

Josh let a breath hiss out from in between his teeth. Blurry hesitated and then pulled out and pushed back in somewhat more slowly. It didn't take long for him to pick the pace back up, however. The arm that was holding Josh up was starting to shake, either from the force or from exhaustion and his shoulder was aching, but it didn't matter. Burry's rhythm was harsh but it felt so good it almost hurt. Teeth dug into the X tattoo on his shoulder and the hand that wasn't digging into his hip slid around to grasp his dick.  It didn't take many more than three strokes before he was coming, legs and arm shaking as Blurry followed him over the edge with a grunt.

In the daze of the aftermath, he felt himself being nudged over and Blurry cut his other hand free, massaging his palm to get the blood flowing there before flopping down on his back next to Josh.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Josh mumbled, his eyes already closing a little.

"Nah, I'll leave that to Tyler." Blurry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

" 'S rude."

"What's your point?" Blurry gently ran his fingertips across the wrist that had been zip-tied to the bed. "There's a bit of a mark here, you know."

"There's a bit of a mark everywhere on me, you possessive shit." Josh knocked his head into Blurry's chest.

"Oh, you love me. Just go visit Dallon if it bugs you, I'm sure he'd be happy to fix you up."

"I don't know why I love you sometimes."

"It's my sexy body. And eyes. You looooove my eyes."

Josh grinned and shook his head slightly, pushing closer to Blurry as he did. Blurry pushed his nose into his hair and threw the blanket over both of them.

 

***

 

Next morning in the breakfast hall was an adventure. Josh had gotten up, sore as hell but feeling quite well-rested, put on a sleeveless shirt and some jeans, but neglected to check the mirror when he saw Tyler trying to stifle a grin.

He held Tyler's plate while Tyler served them both breakfast and they'd taken seats across from Brendon, Pete and Patrick. In retrospect, he probably should have been a little wary when all three got weird facial expressions and immediately looked down at their plates instead of meeting his eyes.

"Hey, um, Josh?" Dallon called his name from somewhere and Josh looked up to find him leaning in the doorway, wearing one of his usual sweaters that made him look half like a dad and half like a college professor.

"What's up, Dallon?" Josh answered, reaching a hand up to push his bangs back.

Dallon strode over to the table and sat down on the opposite side of Brendon. "Do you want any help with any of _that_?"

Josh frowned. "Any of what?"

The other side of the table went totally still. Then Patrick clapped a hand over his mouth and started to shake, eyes sparkling with silent laughter. Brendon curled over and Pete didn't even try to quiet his chuckles. Even Dallon was going a little red in his cheeks.

"Oh.. oh man. Do you not? Oh my god, Josh." Brendon gestured to his shoulder and then made a general sweeping motion across his whole upper body. Josh looked at the indicated area and the ring of teeth-shaped bruises and hickeys that stood out rather obviously on his skin.

"Fuck." Josh tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Well, yeah, so we gathered." Dallon muttered.

"Tyyyyyyler why didn't you say something?" Josh groaned.

Tyler just shook his head and grinned. _Asshole_ , Josh thought at him.

"So, had fun last night, then? Didn't think Tyler would be the rough type." Brendon had a lecherous look on his face.

"He's not." Tyler's eyes were bright red again and the table went quiet, all the laughter stopping instantly.

Patrick's eyes flicked over to Pete and he grinned, nodding. "You're a braver man then all of us, Josh Dun."

Josh moved his plate aside and dropped his head onto the table as their laughter started up again. "Thanks guys. You're the best, really."

And they were. Even if he was being sarcastic. They really were the best.


End file.
